Sadness in the world
by TheMSH109
Summary: Ron, Bonnie, and Kim are stuck in the middle of a disaster in middleton. But Ron and Bonnie have a surprise for everyone. What is it. Read it and see.
1. Big Secret

Sadness in the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Ron Stoppible and Bonnie Rockwaller or any other disney Charaters

Authors note: I Will right more just tell me what you think so far. Bonnie, Ron, and Kim are friends in THIS story. I will right another story but from a soilders point of view.

Chapter 1: Big Secret

It has a good day as 17 year old Kim Possible walked to school with 18 year old Ron Stoppible and 18 year old Bonnie Rockwaller. Kim has always sensed that Ron and Bonnie had a thing for each other But she wasn't sure about it and didn't feel like it was her buissness so she left it alone.

Everyone was exited for the day of their Graduation, Ron left his goofyness behind him at the start of grade 12, Bonnie stopped being mean and became Rons friend, Kim quit from the save the world job. As they arrived near the school and meet Wade he told Kim that he needed to talk her so she went leaving Bonnie and Ron alone

While was talking to Kim, Ron and Bonnie starting talkin. " We have to tell her, she is our friend" Ron told Bonnie. "The time just isn't right yet" Replied Bonnie. "only our parents know that we are together so why cant Kim?" Question Ron. "Can we just leave it alone for right now i'll think of something later" Bonnie Exclaimed. " Sure thing" Ron replied. With that Kim came back and they headed to class. Holding their big secret.  
" What did Wade want to talk to you about?" Bonnie asked " Trying to convince me to go back to the whole save the world thing." Kim replied 


	2. Graduation night

Chapter 2: Graduation night

It is Graduation night, one by one they are called up. Bonnie Rockwaller, has she walked up she

heard her family cheering she then got her Diploma. Kim Possible, again she walks up and receves her

diploma. Ron Stoppable, as he starts to walk up and get his diploma an ear splitting Explosion goes off.

Everyone starts to panic, no one knew what happened. Soon the police arrive on the scence only to be

shot at and killed by an army of terrorists.

As Ron tries to find Bonnie and Kim, he notices the body of one of his friends, it was niether Kim or

Bonnie just a statue that flew from the towns center. "God that got me scared" with that he kept lookin

for kim and Bonnie. a minute later he found Bonnie and Kim hiding. Kim ran and hugged Ron, after that

Bonnies ran up hugged Ron an gave him a long passionate kiss.

"Ehemm" Bonnie and Ron broke the kiss" Explain please" Kim said.  
"Well there is no way to explain this but Me and Bonnie are in love" Ron said while hugging Bonnie " Oh Ok. Why didn't you tell me before!!" Exclaied Kim " relax Kim, we just didn't know how to break it to you" Bonnie said in a calm voice.  
" Im sorry but if you havn' noticed but a war is being fought out their" Ron said to the girls "He's right" Both girls said With that they were off to get away from the fight. 


	3. Look for Help and Private John Moarse

chapter 3: Look for Help and Private John Moarse

As the trio set out for help they quickly ran into a gruop of people that they knew. It was their parents all seemed to be in good condition so they joined groups and departed for help.

"Oh Kimmie I'm glad to see you in one peice" Exclaimed Anne Possible "Same here mom"Replied Kim "Ronald Your bleeding" Shouted shocked Mrs Stoppible "Its ok Mom" Ron said "My Ron-Ron could handle it"Bonnie said in a calm voice "Yes I can Bon-Bon" Ron said lookin at the person he loved "Ronald I didn't know that you and Bonnie were a couple!" Mr, Mrs Stoppible and Jim and Tim said at the same time.  
"yes we are together, For a while now". Ron said to the shocked group of Possibles. " Now yets get a move on" Ron said. With that the group left.

As they made their way threw the blazing fires they keeped note tha the army was here due to the dead american soilders. As they came to one soilder that was no younger than 18. They all though he died to but he turned out tobe wounded. Everyone heard his screams of pain as his leg was bleeding from artillery shrapnal, he screamed for help from the group. No one knew what to do untill Bonnie and Ron walked up to him to carry him to Help that is somwhere in town.

As Bonnie and Ron carried the wounded soilder, He suddenly said "My name is Private John Moarse 17 marine division."

"Well John can you tell us what is going on?" Kim Asked "Not here they might be listening" John Replied "Ok" replied Kim 


	4. Much needed information

Chapter 4 Much needed informantion

Later as the group found some shelter, Mrs possible stated to treat johns leg. he told the group what he was told.  
"We where called in when an unidentified plane started to fly and drop troops into middleton, we though that it was you Kim Possible til we saw a 3rd person jump then we knew there was a problem, AARRGGHH!!!" screamed John as he finished talking. "Sorry" Said Mrs Possible as she removed a 3 inch piece of shrapnel.  
"It's ok, as i was sayin the 10, 11, and 12 were sent in first but they took heavy casualties from that explosion." John said " Wait an exlosion, We got an explosion while i was heading up for my diploma." Ron Exclaimed " When my squad was called in we were on a helicopter, but they had S., so we got shotdown and let me tell you we hit hard. Half of my squad died instantly i and a few others ran but no use they comenced atry strikes and 5 minutes after the strike you showed up". As John finished Ron asked. "Is there copters getting out of Middleton?"  
Before John could answer 4 marines bursted in scaring everyone Bonnie quikly grabbed and squeezed Rons arm.  
"Calm down everyboby were marines". A soldier said "What oufit are you guy?" John asked "mixed you?"  
"17"  
"My name is Leutenant Jack Graham 19 raiders, This is Sargent Paul Mcarly 12 marines, And this is Private Ben Olson 17." Leutenant Jack Said "Private John Moarse 17." john said while saluting "Ok everybody we gotta move we got helicopters coming and extracting everyone last one leaves at 6.00 am when sun comes out". Jack Said while helping everyone up.  
"Ok Everyone lets get out of this Hellhole". Ron said while holding Bonnie 


	5. Man down

Chapter 5 Man down

As They started to walk down the street they kept hearing gun fights explosions and people saying reatreat and sounds of dieing men. "Come on peope pick up the pace were behind scheduale" Jack said in a worried voice.  
"Why do you think they came to middleton" Jim asked in a panicked voice "I dunno, all i know is that they are winning" The Sargent Replied in a hoarse voice suddenly they all heard a whistling sound coming near them.  
"INCOMING" Yelled the Leutenant Everyone dove for cover. Suddenly the Bomb hit with and earth shattering BOOM.  
" Sound off"  
Ron Bonnie Kim John Jack Paul Ben Jim Tim Anne James Mr and Mrs Stoppible "Ok were all here" The leutenant said

They continued to walk to get to the extraction point. As they were walking machine guns opened up firing hot lead in the groups direction. Diving for cover the marines started at fire at the guns. once they were silenced everyone was wondering where Ron was. Until they spotted him on the ground.  
" RON" Bonnie yelled while running to her love. But all that happened was he spat blood.  
Every ran over trying to help out. As they tried to save him they heard vehicles come up behind them. As the door opened out popped a soilder.  
" Captain Micheal Swathsworth, What hapened"  
"A civilian was shot while we were under attack" the leutenant said while saluting.  
"Ok Greg, George Form up" the Captain Barked Two medics hopped out and Immediatly and started to work on Ron.  
It took three men to pry Bonnie from Ron 


	6. The News

Chapter 6 The News

As they waited to see the condition of Ron, Bonnie was in the humvee crying, Kim was trying her best to calm her down. No one knew what condition Ron was in or if he a still alive. Fnally after hat seems like an eternity The medics get a stretcher put Ron on it and announced that he was ok and he needed to be air vacced out of hear.  
"Ok everyone mount up were going to get these guys evacte" The Captain said as they loaded up.  
Bonnie sat right beside Ron Mumbling somthing. Kim listened hard making out the words "ron please dont die i need we all need you please dont die" tears filled up Bonnies face. Kim looked up and said " Bonnie its ok Ron will make it".;  
" I hope so" sniffed Bonnie "30 minutes till you guys get on the helicopter" The Captain said in a low voice.  
" Ok" everyone said in a low voice. 


	7. Evacuation

Chapter 7 Evacuation

"Were hear got him loaded up" Yelled the captain Soon as he said that the 2 medics loaded Ron up Bonnie right beside him still mumbering in his ear. Kim took a seat by Bonnie keeping her comfort. The chopper was soon ful and the others had to go on another chopper. Soon enough they were in the air heading for the national guards base. Kim looked down at once was the school, burning and explosions all around it. Troops of enemy soilders firing machine at the three choppers. On of the gun scored a direct hit on the attack helicopter protecting us, because the helicopter suddenly exploded. After the bird went down the enemy guns took a new target Us. The guns opened up, the pilot pushed the chopper up to avoid to shots but it didn't work. We took bad hits.  
"One more Shot and were down for" exclaimed the worried pilot.  
As the gun lock on to us it suddenly exploded. we all looked around to see an F-18 fly in an overwatch posistion.  
"Charlie two get to base and get repaired befroe you go down" the Pilot said in an ordering tone.  
"Yes Sir Understood Out" with that the chopper headed to base. 


	8. Welcome to fort knox

Chapter 8 Welcome to fort knox

As the chopper decended on the military base, air men scrambled to get jets in the air and troops in the air. As the helicopter landed, the medics took Ron to the Medical building. As much as Bonnie wanted to be with him she knew she couldn't be there. John was in the infirmiry getting his leg checked out. Kim and Bonnie were in the waiting room. Bonnie was still crying. The others left because of the crying. Kim asked Bonnie what was wrong so Bonnie told her. Kim gasped when she heard. "Does Ron know?" a puzzled Kim asked "Yes he knows i told him" Bonnie replied "He knew before graduation" Bonnie Added "Oh" Kim gasped 


	9. Rons Healed, Bonnies Big Surprise

Chapter 9 Rons Healed, Bonnies Big surprise.

Once they seen Ron out of the Infimiry Bonnie stopped crying and ran right into his seen her bloodshot eyes. he knew what she was doing. As Bonnie stopped hugging Kim wanted to talk with him. as they went outside they could her a very happy Bonnie screaming with joy.  
"When were you going to tell me?" Kim asked "what do you mean" questioned ron "Bonnie being Pregnant" exclaimed Kim "oh that well um" "im listening"  
"you see when two love each other they tend to"  
"ron just tell me"  
"Fine ill tell you"  
"lets hear it"  
"Im going to marry Bonnie"  
"So you knock her up first"  
"I dont care what you think Kim I love HER!"  
"Ron i know that its just that"  
"its just what"  
"Nothing sorry" "its ok KP i didn't mean to snap"  
With that they went into the room when Ron Asked Bonnie to marry him. Of course she said YES!!! 


	10. Wedding

Chapter 10 Wedding

It had been a month since the attck on middleton and Ron and Bonnie were getting married. It was perfect, they were at a hilltop aver looking the forests the sun was shining a little breeze and no noise. As the recited the Vows to each other teats came up from the crowd of people gathered for this beautiful event. As both couple say'd I do and kissed a nice breeze rolled up sending a chill to everyone.

After the Wedding Ron and Bonnie Drove to their new ome in Alberta were they settled and live in a beautiful forest with animals around their house and expecting a baby soon. what else could make them more happier. 


End file.
